This Isn't Working
by HousesBoxers
Summary: My first songfic! Lyrics of 'How To Save A Life' by The Fray are used. Summmery will give the whole thing away. Oneshot. HouseCameron PLEASE READ!


Hello all. So I love this song and I love House so I have decided to incorporate them somehow. Anywho. I hope you guys love it. I do. It seems pretty simple to me. And my motto is _'Simplicity is always the key.'_ Sorry if there are some spelling errors. Please don't bite my head off. R&R.

Disclaimer: I don't own house our the lyrics to 'How to Save a Live' the Fray owns that.

_Step one you say we need to talk  
He walks you say sit down it's just to talk  
He smiles politely back at you  
You stare politely right on through  
Some sort of window to your right  
As she goes left and you stay right  
Between the lines of fear and blame   
And you begin to wonder why you came _

They were lying in bed, House was reading a medical journal and Cameron was just staring out into space.

"Greg, can we keep doing this?"

"Keep doing what?" House looked over at her.

"Nothing... Never mind..." Cameron sighed softly before pulling the covers up to her chin and turning her back to House, hoping that he wouldn't see the tears in her eyes.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life  
_

"Stop, fucking, yelling at me!" Cameron burst into the apartment she shared with House.

"I'm not yelling!"

"Yes you are!"

"Well maybe I wouldn't be yelling if you would fucking listen to me!" Cameron made her way to their bedroom and stood in the doorway.

"Fuck you!" She slammed the door and locked it.

_  
Let him know that you know best  
Cause after all you do know best  
Try to slip past his defense  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along   
Pray to God he hears you  
And pray to God he hears you and  
_

"Greg, I asked you to wash the dishes."

"I'll do them later."

"Please, at least help me do them."

"Al, I promise I'll do them later. Come and watch TV. with me."

"No. If I don't do them, who will?"

"I told you, I'll do them later."

"You used to always help me do them the first time I asked you."

"Because we would always end up naked on the kitchen floor fucking like two over-sexed teenagers." Cameron rolled her eyes. She began to scrub the pots and pans.

"Guess I trained you wrong." She mumbled. "This isn't working." She said to herself, quietly.

And she was right. It wasn't...

__

As he begins to raise his voice  
You lower yours grant him one last choice  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed  
He will do one of two things  
He will admit to everything  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came  


Cameron and House were sitting down eating dinner. Cameron dabbed her lips with a napkin before setting in her lap. She looks up at him.

"We need to talk."

"About what?" House said looking up quickly

"This isn't fun anymore. I'm not having fun anymore."

"We're married, marriage isn't supposed to be fun. That's what Frank Barone from _Everybody Loves Raymond_ says." House quips.

"Yes it is. This is supposed to be fun. It's not." She threw her napkin on her plate. "I'm done with it." She stood up and left the kitchen. House looked up and heard the door opened then slammed shut. He closed his eyes.

It was.

It was supposed to be fun.

But he made it un-fun. He made it a nightmare, a living hell.

He couldn't let this happen.

He _wouldn't_ let this happen.

He loved her.

He loved Allison Denise Cameron House.

He did.

He swore to God he did.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

"Allison!" She was walking down the sidewalk. He could see her. "Allison!"

"Go away." Fuck. She was crying.

"I love you."

"You're lying."

"Will you stop walking away and talk to me?" She spun around and glared at him.

"I've tried! I've fucking tried. Every fucking day, I try. I love you Greg. Why do you have to make it so damn hard?"

"I--"

"You just don't love me anymore." She interrupted. "I new things were kind of rocky, but this is it. I'm done." She turned and began to walk. "You think it's you're leg. I couldn't love you because you were cripple. It's better now and we're even married. But now you think I don't love because you're not a puzzle anymore. I must want something. But you can't figure it out, so now you make my life miserable." She spun around again and walked up to him. "I want a divorce." House's eyes went wide. She was crying and he felt like he wanted to cry too.

"No. Allison, no." He didn't want to talk. He felt like he would start sobbing any minute. "I-I-I love you. We're married- how could you want a divorce?"

"How could you treat me so badly?" She returned.

"I-I-I" Why couldn't he speak? His wife of three years was leaving him and all he could do was stutter like an idiot?

"Good bye, Greg." She took a deep, shaky, breath, let it out slowly, and wiped the tears from her eyes.. "It was a fun ride." She put her hand out to shake his. Years ago when she quit he hadn't shaken her had. because that met that he had agreed with it. That hand shake would have sealed the deal. That would have been the end of it. Their relationship would have ended before it even got to start. Instead of shaking her hand he hell to his knees and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. He buried his face in her stomach and did something he only did during wild sex. He begged.

"Please Allison. Don't leave me. I promise, I promise I'll be a good husband. I'll hug you and kiss you and be the best husband ever. I'll do everything you say. I promise. I swear." Tears were now flowing freely onto her shirt. "I'm sorry I make you feel like shit. I don't know what's wrong. We can see someone. I'll do anything to keep you. I'll die without you. I'll have no heart. I'm nothing without you. Please... please..." Cameron looked down. Her ran her fingers though his soft graying hair. "You know I'll do anything to keep you. I-I-I..." What he said next shocked her. "I need you." They were silent for a long time. House's knees were hurting but he didn't care. Soon Cameron fell to her knees as well.

"You promise we can see someone?" House looked at her and nodded. His eyes were bluer than ever. She could tell by the look on his face he telling the truth.

"Yes."

"Okay." House sighed a huge sigh of relief. Cameron pulled him closer. House rested his head on her chest and held him there. They stayed there in the middle of the sidewalk until three in the morning. They then went home and made love until sunrise.

_  
Where did I go wrong, I lost a friend  
Somewhere along in the bitterness   
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I known how to save a life _

_  
How to save a life  
_

_How to save a life  
_

I hope you guys love it! r&r!


End file.
